


The Beings of WtNV 'verse

by featherfluff



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cats, Episode 69, Fanart, Fashion Week, Gen, alien overlord, what's up with my eye-fixation tho?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so... I have nothing. take it for what it is.<br/>Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Khoshekh




	2. The Alien Overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tuesday we said was sign-up day for the Night Vale adult kickball league in Mission Grove Park. We were right about an event taking place in the park, but it appears that this event will instead be a creature emerging from the craft, towering over us and, in a language we should not understand and yet, and yet we do understand, demanding that we worship it.”
> 
> Welcome To Night Vale, episode 69; Fashion Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com to read my rambles, look at my doodles or just to watch the steady stream of Q'ed multifandom feminist nightblogging shipping trash. Say hello, I'm friendly. Thanks.


End file.
